Angel Eyes
by PrincessBubbles2011
Summary: Okay, taking another crack at this. I am absolutely in love with Castiel (Misha is perfection), so if this is horrible, I'm so sorry!


Pain. That's all that registered in her brain as she pulled against her restraints. It was pitch black, so she couldn't see anything. She was sitting in a chair and her hands were bound, a gag in her mouth. And pain. So much pain...everywhere on her body, she couldn't exactly pinpoint where. She tried to scream, but her vocal chords were shot to hell. Plus, the gag in her mouth didn't do much to help the situation. After what seemed like hours of fighting against the restraints on her hands, she started to grow weaker, the pain in her head throbbing against her skull as she slowly stopped fighting. Suddenly, there is a white light, so bright against her sensitive eyes that have seen nothing but darkness for God knows how long. She turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut. When the light faded away, slightly, she saw a shadow in the distance. Her heart started beating faster as the figure walked towards her. She tried to scream, but all that came out was a pathetic whimper as the figure got close enough that she could make out his face. Her hands balled into fists, nails digging in so deep, she was sure she drew blood. If he was going to kill her, she wished he would get on with it already. As he knelt down in front of her, she was met with electric blue eyes. Her breathing came out in short gasps as his hands reached towards her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she awaited what she knew was coming next. _I'm going to die..._ But, to her surprise, she felt the gag in her mouth loosen. She opened her eyes again to find those piercing blue eyes staring back at her, almost looking straight into her soul. Her breath hitched as she looked into them, unable to look away. As she opened her mouth to say something, he cut her off.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, that deep, gravelly voice rocking her to her core. Before she could respond, he put two fingers to her forehead. She felt a warmth within her whole body, and then nothing. No pain. It was all gone. She looked up at her mystery savior, and then everything went black...

She awoke to the sun shining in her face. She flinched as she opened her eyes to the bright sun. As she snapped out of her sleep-induced haze, she took in her surroundings. She was laying in a bed in a room she had never seen before. Suddenly, memories of the night before came flooding back to her. Someone had tied her to a chair and tortured her. For what, she had no idea. She was just reading in her apartment, and the next thing she knew, she was tied to a chair, her clothes soaked in blood. But, all she could remember was the man who saved her and those amazing blue eyes as he took all of her pain away. She shot up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked down at her body. Her bloody, ripped clothes were gone. She was wearing an over-sized t shirt and a pair of boxers. _What the hell?_ She pulled the collar of the t shirt away from her neck and looked under it. Her wounds were gone. Not a damn scratch. _Okay...I'm going insane. Awesome._ She looked around the unfamiliar room, looking for a weapon. Someone had taken her out of that hell hole, but that meant that someone had brought her here. And she was going to find out who. She spotted a baseball bat leaning against a dresser across from the door. She got out of the bed, stretching her stiff muscles, and grabbed the bat. _All right, dammit. Time to get the hell out of here._ She held the bat up defensively and slowly turned the door knob. She walked down the hallway, the fluffy socks she was wearing making her movements absolutely silent. Her grip tightened around the bat as she heard voices. They got louder as she moved. She peered around the corner as silently as she could and her breathing stopped. She saw three men standing in what looked like a kitchen. They were huddled up in a circle, speaking in hushed tones. She recognized the one that was facing her direction. He was tall, his shoulders set back as he glared at the two men in front of him. The way he stood, she knew he meant business. He had on a tan trench coat that billowed around his knees as he moved. Underneath, he wore a white button down shirt with a blue tie that was backwards. She would laugh at the sight if she weren't scared out of her mind. She willed herself to stop gawking at the man in front of her and listened to what they were saying.

"Okay, she's going to wake up soon, and I am sure that she is going to freak out, so what do we do?" the tallest of the group asked.

"Hell, don't ask me. Feathers here is the one who brought her here," one of the other men said. He had short brown hair and was slightly shorter than the first one. They both looked at the man in the trench coat and she furrowed her brows in confusion. _Feathers?_ He looked between both of them with an annoyed expression on his face. He sighed and finally spoke up.

I told you, Dean, she was scared and unconscious. I couldn't just leave her there." She gasped. They were talking about her. What the hell was going on? She'd had enough of eavesdropping. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her hiding place, the bat she was holding high over her head. All three of them turned around to look at her, amusement in their eyes as she swung the bat at the empty air. The tallest of the three stepped forward with a smile on his face.

"Whoa, there. It's all ri-HEY!" he ducked just in time to dodge the bat that nearly hit him straight in the face.

"Stay back!" she said. Her eyes were wide with fear, her grip on the bat so tight, her knuckles were turning white. The man by the name of Dean stepped forward slowly, his hands up in surrender. He was stifling a laugh at the look on the tall man's face.

"All right, sweetheart. Let's just calm down. My name is Dean. You got a name?"

She looked at him with a hard expression, not backing down. He still had his hands up as he held her gaze. He had beautiful green eyes and ridiculously long eye lashes. She had to admit, he was kind of gorgeous. He smiled slightly and she relaxed a little, the bat lowering only a bit. He took that as a good sign, one hand still in the air and the other slowly reaching for the bat. Her grip lingered for a moment as he tried to take it from her, but his reassuring gaze made her release it. Her arms dropped to her sides as she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Uh...C-Carrie. My name is Carrie." Dean smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi, Carrie. I'm Dean." she hesitated, staring at his hand before slowly taking it. "This is my brother, Sam. The one you almost nailed with a bat." he laughed at that as he gestured to the tall man to Carrie's right. He smiled at her and she somehow felt guilty for almost hitting him. He held out his hand and she took it a little more confidently.

"Nice to meet you, Carrie. I'm sorry if we scared you. But I can assure you, there's nothing to be afraid of. We are your friends."

She smiled slightly, fear slowly slipping away. They weren't going to kill her.

An awkward silence fell over the room and suddenly; she felt like she was being watched. She turned around to face the man that was standing behind her. His eyes had never left her since the minute she made her presence known. But he had yet to say a word. She cleared her throat and it seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"You..." she said quietly. _Wow, Carrie...Eloquent._ He looked up at her again with a small smile on his face. A blush rose up to her cheeks as she looked at him. Good lord, he was beautiful. His jaw was sharp, defined with just a hint of stubble. His hair was dark and disheveled, like he had just rolled out of bed. And, God, it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Before he could catch her gawking at him, she look away quickly. His gaze was still on her though, and everywhere his eyes went, a jolt of electricity followed. Then, that voiced hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Hello, Carrie. My name is Castiel. And I am an angel of the Lord."

She laughed slightly and looked at the other two. They shrugged and looked at him, shaking their heads. _Great...he's crazy. Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger._ "I can assure you, I am not crazy."

Carrie whipped her head back to face him. Her eyes widened slightly.

"I-...Did I say that out loud?"

"Dude!" Dean said. "What did I say about the mind reading!" Castiel ignored Deans comment and looked at Carrie again.

"Apologies, Carrie. But I can assure you that I am telling the truth." She started at him incredulously. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She was completely shocked.

"Okay...so you're an angel...I guess that explains why my cuts are gone?" Castiel simply nodded his head, still looking at her. It seemed like he was trying to gauge her reaction, which even she didn't exactly know. She bit her lip, concentrating on not freaking out. She took a deep breath and looked into those blue eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time. God, those eyes. She had never seen eyes so blue in all her life. They were going to be the death of her...

"Well then... Castiel, was it? Thank you for saving me." she held out her hand and he took it. It was everything in her not to gasp at the feeling of his hand in hers. What was happening? She had just met this man, surly she didn't already have the hots for him. And he was an angel! Wasn't that like a sin or something? She was pulled out of her psycho babble by Deans voice.

"Uh...do we need to leave you two alone or..." She snapped out of it and looked at Dean, who had an amused look on his face. Carrie snatched her hand away from Castiel and stepped away from him.

"Sorry...uh, look, thanks for everything. Really, it means a lot. But, I think I should be going..." She bit her lip again, a nervous tick that she had, and looked between the three of them. They all seemed to have guilty expressions on their faces and she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, about that...you kind of...can't leave." Sam, who hadn't spoken for quite some time, stepped forward. She took a step back, panic setting in.

"W-why not? I thought you said-"  
"Okay, okay, calm down. We meant it when we said we won't hurt you. But that thing that attacked you yesterday? That was a demon. And the son of a bitch got away. So, until we find it and kill it, this is the safest place for you." She shook her head, not wanting to believe him. Angels and demons? They weren't real. She must be in some kind of crazy dream. She'll wake up soon.

"Carrie, this is not a dream. This is very real, and you should listen to Dean. You'll be safe here." Castiel's voice washed over her and brought her out of her thoughts. He was reading her mind again. She looked at him, almost pleading with him to help her understand.

"A-a demon? A freaking demon?!" She started breathing heavily, nearly hyperventilating. "I need to sit down..." They all moved out of her way as she went for the closest chair to her.

"Look, Carrie, I know this is hard to believe but think about it. What do you remember?" Sam was talking to her, but it was hard to focus on him with the ringing in her ears. She wracked her now throbbing head for memories of last night.

"I-uh...I was at my apartment, about to go to bed for the night when I heard glass shattering. I grabbed my gun out of my nightstand and went to check it out, and before I knew it, I was thrown across the room and then I blacked out...I don't remember much after that."

"Okay...that's good. Did you see what he looked like? Did you notice anything...off?" Carrie pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long sigh.

"I was focusing more of the knife he was dragging across my skin..." she attempted to glare up at Sam, but his face remained reassuring, so she decided to cooperate. "Fine...um...he had these black eyes...It was unlike anything I have ever seen. And when he bound and gagged me...he didn't even touch me. The ropes just moved on their own...but I was so out of it, I just thought I was seeing things. I never thought that it could have been real...This can't be real..."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but it is most definitely real. But don't you worry your pretty little head about it." He smiled and winked at her, his eyes raking over her body. She blushed and looked away, noticing out of the corner of her eyes that Castiel's eyes narrowed at Dean.

"Dean, that is inappropriate." he said. Dean looked at him and shrugged innocently. "Carrie, this bunker is warded against demons. It's the only place where they cannot get to you. Please let us keep you safe." She looked up at the angel in shock. His eyes looked so sincere. He made her feel like it was his life's mission to make sure nothing happened to her. She had no idea why she was so drawn to this complete stranger, but, somehow, he made her feel safe. She stood up from her chair, which had her standing right in front of him. She looked into his eyes again and could only manage to get out one word.

"Okay..."

 **Three Months Later**

Carrie had been living at the bunker for three months. They killed the demon within the week of her being there, but within that week, she also found out about the "Winchester Family Business". All the things that she had feared as a child...the monsters under her bed...were real. There was no way in hell she was going back to her empty apartment, alone. It's not like she had much to go home to anyway. Her parents died in a car accident when she was fifteen. They were all she had, so she had been on her own since then. So, after a week of having a nice, warm bed, a place to actually call home, and people around her that seemed to care about her, she found herself not wanting to leave. The Winchesters were more than happy to let her stay, and for that she was so grateful.

She woke up with a smile on her face, something that hadn't happened in a very long time. She got out of bed and headed to the kitchen, surprised to find it empty. The boys had just come back from a hunt, a huge vampire nest. It was pretty rough, so she didn't blame them for still being in bed. She looked down at her stomach as it made a loud gurgling noise.

"Breakfast." she said as she rummaged around in the fridge. She pulled out some eggs and bacon, smiling at the thought of getting to do something nice for them, even if it was as small as making them breakfast. She grabbed her phone and put her music on shuffle, an upbeat melody playing through the speakers. She couldn't help herself. Her hips swayed to the music as she put the bacon on the burner. She had no idea what had come over her, but she felt amazingly happy. She laughed at herself as the music picked up, jumping around and singing to herself as the bacon cooked. As she turned around to grab a spatula, she stopped dead in her tracks in embarrassment at what she found: Castiel leaning against the doorway, his arms folded. His eyes were on her, an amused smile on his face. A blush crossed her face, and she was sure it looked like a tomato. She turned her music off, her ears ringing slightly at the sudden silence.

"Cas! You scared the hell out of me!" She tried to look angry, but one look at his face and she dissolved into a fit of laughter. Cas couldn't help but smile along with her. He didn't smile often, but it seemed like he did more and more when Carrie was around.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you, but I heard the music and was curious." She bit her lip and blushed again as she turned around to finish cooking. God this man (no, freaking angel!) got to her. Just one look and she was putty in his hands.

"I guess I forgive you. Even though I think I'm going to die of embarrassment." she laughed and turned around. He tilted his head and had a confused look on his face.

"Carrie, it is medically impossible for you to die from embarrassment." She laughed again and looked up at him. He looked so serious, and it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"I know, Cas. It's just an expression. I am not going to die." Before she knew what she was doing, she put her hand on his shoulder. She had always been a touchy-feely kind of person. But with Cas, she always kept her distance. She guessed it had something to do with the giant crush she had formed on him. So she had never really been this close to him. It was slightly unnerving. His eyes flicked to her hand on his shoulder and then back to her eyes. She watched, almost in a trance as he brought his hand to rest on top of hers, a small smile gracing those beautiful lips. She bit her lip, and it didn't go unnoticed as his eyes traveled to your mouth for a split second. She dragged her lip through her teeth and tried to pull her hand away, but his grip on her hand tightened, leaving it there. She gasped and looked up at him. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite pinpoint. She could get lost in those eyes if she really wanted to.

"Cas, what-" Before she could finish her sentence, the hand that was holding hers moved to hold her waist, and his other hand tangled into her hair.

"Carrie..." he was moving closer, and she stopped breathing. _He's going to kiss me. Holy shit, he's going to kiss me!_ His lips were only an inch away from hers when she heard a voice say,

"Do I smell bacon?" Then his hands were out of her hair and he was across the room before she could even blink. _Damn you, Dean._ She looked over to Cas, who was stifling a laugh as Dean walked by him and she remembered that he could read her mind. So he knew that she wanted that kiss just as much as he did. She blushed profusely and turned around to make Dean a plate, Sam walking in right behind him.

 _What the hell just happened?!_ She was pacing her room, thinking about that almost-kiss. It seemed to come out of nowhere. She had known him for three months, and he had shown no signs of any kind attraction towards her. Yes, they had become good friends. Carrie had even been on a few hunts with all of them in the three months that she had been there. The boys had been reluctant to train her, but she had convinced them that it was better than her being scared to even go outside. So, now, she was a novice hunter. Which meant that she had been spending a lot of time with them. Especially Castiel. The boys would always make him go with her when they had to split up. As first, she was mad, not wanting him there as her babysitter. But after a few times, she actually came to look forward to it. She enjoyed his company, both on a hunt, and when they were just hanging out at the bunker. But she had never expected him to return her feelings towards him. She could still feel his hands in her hair. She closed her eyes as she remembered his lips barely brushing hers before Dean interrupted them. She had to talk to him before it drove her mad. She stormed out of her room and made her way intently to the library, which was where the guys spent most of their time researching. But to her disappointment, Cas was nowhere to be found. The boys were lounging in the library, Dean watching TV, and Sam with a book in his lap, completely lost in it. She plopped down next to Dean, thinking maybe some TV would clear her mind until Cas showed up again.

"Hey, guys," she said, propping her feet up on the coffee table. She was trying too hard to act nonchalant, and Dean gave her a weird look. "What?" she said innocently. He looked at her a bit longer and then turned back to the TV. "So, what are we watching?" Thankfully, his scrutiny of her was over and he answered her.

" _Game of Throne_ s." He handed her a bowl of popcorn, his eyes never leaving the screen. She took the bowl from him, trying so hard to take her mind off of what happened with Cas. He was an angel after all, and she knew he was extremely busy. So she let herself get comfortable on the couch and watched TV with her friend.

About an hour later, she was laughing at something Dean said as the show came to a close. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder as her laughter continued, his laughter joining hers. Castiel chose that moment to appear in the middle of the library.

"Cas!" Dean said through his laughter. "Where ya been, man?" Carrie looked up from Dean's shoulder to look at Cas. He was looking at her with an odd expression on his face. His eyes narrowed and his head was tilted to the side in confusion. Carrie had always been the affectionate type. She was always touching Sam or Dean in some way. Whether it was touching their shoulder out of comfort, or hugging them after a particularly grueling hunt, or playfully hitting Dean when he said something stupid, just now. But it was always platonic. The boys were like brothers to her. There was one particular angel that she had her eyes on...and he seemed completely clueless to that as he took in the position she was in. She was curled up on the couch, leaning into Dean. She must have shifted unknowingly during the show. Things had gotten intense and she liked to cuddle when she was scared. It looked pretty cozy, but neither of them meant anything by it. Was she crazy or did he look jealous?

"I-uh...I had some things to attend to in heaven..." His voice was gravelly, like he was trying to hide something. Carrie had never seen him like this before. He was most definitely flustered. She tried to stifle a smile at his expression. He was jealous and it was adorable. His eyes flicked over to hers and her breath hitched. The look on his face made her nearly bolt to the other side of the couch, away from Dean. It was the same look he had given her in the kitchen. A look of intent. What kind of intent, she had no idea. But damn if she didn't want to find out...

"Cas? Are you okay?" she asked. He had been staring at you for a while, not saying anything. He seemed to be deep in thought

"Yeah, man, you're freakin' me out." Dean said next to her. She had almost forgotten that he was there because of how intense Castiel's gaze was. Seemingly without her brain's permission, she stood up and walked over to him, standing only a few feet away. Even though its intense gaze was still on her, causing heat to course all through her body, she held it, staring him down. Whether she was daring him to do something, or getting him to speak up, she had no idea. And she would never get to find out. In the blink of an eye, Castiel grabbed her wrist and her world was spinning. At some point, she had shut her eyes, and when she opened them, they were in a very nice hotel room.

"What the...Cas, where are we?"

She turned around to wait for his answer, but she squeaked in surprise as she bumped straight into him,

her hands landing on his chest to steady herself. She tilted her head up to look at him, breathing heavily at their close proximity. The look behind his eyes was hard to decipher. It was like he was battling with himself, almost restraining. His gaze was so intense, it was sending heat to places she didn't even know she had. Suddenly, his hand came up to her face, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She bit her lip, trying to stifle how completely turned on that simple gesture made her. It seemed that was the nail in the coffin for his resolve. His hand tangled in her hair again, and his lips were on hers before her brain could even process it. She stood there for a moment in shock. She had thought about this moment so many times, about how his lips would feel against hers. And now, here he was, kissing her like a man starved, and she was just dangling there like an idiot. Before she could respond to the kiss, he pulled away, misreading her shock for rejection. She made a sound of disappointment and her body tried to follow his for a moment. He stepped away from her almost like he had just realized what he was doing.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." he looked down guiltily. He seemed frustrated with himself as he began pacing.

"Cas...I-"

He cut her off before she could finish her thought.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Carrie?" She gasped at the look in his eyes. His pupils were wide with what was unmistakably lust. Good God, that look could have made her come right where she stood. She wanted so badly for him to throw her against the wall and take her right there. Cas looked down at the floor and groaned, his hands balling into fists. _Oh, yeah...mind reading._

"That's right, Carrie. I can read your thoughts. I try not to, because I don't like to invade your privacy. But," he started moving closer to her and she walked backwards until her back hit the wall. He pressed his body against hers, heat radiating from him. _So damn close..._ "You think very loud, Carrie."

A blush crept up to her cheeks and it took everything in her not to look away from him in embarrassment. He smirked at her red cheeks and his hand came up to caress one, his thumb lightly tracing a pattern on her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch for a moment before he began speaking again. This time something was different. Though the heat behind his gaze was still there, it had softened slightly. "Carrie..." God, she loved how he said her name. "You are infuriating."

 _What..._

Well...that was not what she was expecting.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confusion laced heavily in her tone. He stepped back and looked at her. He was all flustered again and she couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Do you know what it's like to see you with them? To see you laugh with them and to _touch_ them? Carrie, you are infuriating, because everything that you do captivates me." She blinked, her expression blank. He was jealous of the Winchesters? She nearly laughed out loud at that one. But on to the second part of his statement...She captivated him. _Captivated._ That was such a strong word to use. But the look in his eyes told her that he was positively sincere.

"So...why exactly does that infuriate you?" He looked at her like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am an angel, Carrie.I don't have feelings like this. I've never had feelings like this and it is quite...overwhelming. Since the moment I saved you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Every time I see you, all I want to do is touch you...and...today, when I saw you with Dean, something just snapped. I don't know..." He let out a heavy sigh and turned away from you. "This is so frustrating!" He started pacing again, his fingers gripping his hair, making it even more disheveled than it already was. _Lord, help me._ A sudden burst of confidence made her move away from the wall and grab his hand, stopping his frantic pacing.

"Castiel..." His breath hitched in his throat. She had only used his full name once before, when they first met. He decided he _really_ liked the sound of it. "First of all, Dean and I are just friends. Second of all," Instead of using words to prove her point, she grabbed his tie and pulled (okay _yanked_ ) him forward, pressing her lips tightly against his. He froze only for a second before one arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer while his other hand tangled in her hair. He moaned into her mouth, hands now roaming everywhere as he pushed her against the wall, once again. All too soon, she pulled away for some much needed air. She smiled at his flushed cheeks as he rested his forehead against hers. He was breathing hard, which surprised her since angels didn't even have a need to breathe at all. He smiled back at her and cupped her face with his hands. She bit her lip, hoping her new found confidence hadn't left her. This was the moment she had always dreamed of...the moment when she finally told Castiel how she felt about him. She ran her fingers through his hair and his eyes fluttered closed as his body shivered under her touch. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his ear as she spoke, "Castiel...I thought it was painfully obvious that I am hopelessly in love with you." She lifted her head to look at him as her fingers picked at his trench coat nervously. She bit her lip again, a gesture she had quickly discovered he thoroughly enjoyed. Then he did something she definitely was not expecting. He laughed. _He is just full of surprises today..._ She was fairly certain she had never heard him laugh before. It was truly beautiful sound. And, yet, again, she was confused as ever.

"That's the infuriating part...I know your feelings for me. Like I said, Carrie, you think very loudly..." He said that last part almost as if it pained him.

"So, what's the problem here..." she looked at his flustered expression and she wanted nothing more than to kiss it away. He groaned again, border-lining a whine.

"Stop it...stop...thinking." She furrowed her brows in confusion. Something was troubling him but she had no idea what. Clearly they both felt the same way so...what was the problem?

"The problem...is that I am an angel. Angels don't feel love. Angels don't feel any kind of human emotion. Yet, since I have been in this vessel, I have felt so many different things, human things. But, in all my years of existence, I never thought that I would fall in love. And it's frustrating because I have no idea what I am doing. But when I see you, I feel...warm. And I love the way you dance when you think no one is around," they both laughed at that, going back to when he'd caught her dancing in the kitchen. "And the way you bite your lip when you're nervous," Her body trembled as his thumb ran across her bottom lip. She looked in his eyes and saw something she had never seen before. They were so dark, almost hungry. It completely took her breath away. She tried to pull herself together, though it proved extremely difficult with Cas's other thumb unconsciously rubbing small circles on her hip.

 _"Cas..."_ She actually got a word out, despite how breathless it was. Before she could say anything else, she heard his voice.

"I have tried, Carrie... _So damn hard_ to fight it." Her breath caught in her throat. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her face. All she had to do was lean in just a little bit...

"But the more I see you, the more my resolve begins to break...and I pride myself on my self control, Carrie," She tried with all her might to suppress the moan that escaped her lips, but it was out before she could even process it. His hand on her hip tightened and he dropped his head down. When he lifted it back up, it looked like he could devour her whole. "I've told myself so many times that there could possibly be consequences for our being together, that it would never work between a human and an angel. But, you encompass my every thought. The way you move when you fight, the way you hum softly to yourself when you're concentrating on research...Carrie, you're the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. Angels don't dream either, but you've managed to work your way into those too." She smiled slightly at that.

"You dream about me?" Her head was spinning. She couldn't believe all the things he was telling her. All this time...she could have had him sooner. He chuckled softly, a look of complete lust coming over him.

"You have no idea..." He pulled her body closer, if that was even possible, and lowered his head so his lips brushed the shell of her ear. "It's sinful, really." This time, she moaned loud with no shame, her lip dragging through her teeth. His eyes flicked down to the motion and he instinctively moved his mouth to hers, dragging her lip between his teeth just like she had done. A strangled sound came from his throat as he looked at her, his pupils blown so wide, only a sliver of blue was left. "I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you do it."

"God, Cas...What are you doing to me." He smiled at her and brushed a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. His eyes, though still darkened with lust, softened as he took in every feature of her face.

"I'm choosing you. No matter how hard I fight, no matter how many times I've tried to talk myself out of it for your safety, you somehow keep coming back to me. In my thoughts, in my dreams, and now, here you are standing right in front of me telling me you love me. And the more I think about the consequences, the more I realize I. Just. Don't. Care." To prove his point, his hand gripped her hair and he practically yanked her face up to his in a searing kiss. It was different than the others. It was just as passionate, but it was also filled with every emotion he had been going through for the past three months. He was showing her how he felt about her with this single kiss. And damn if it didn't make her knees go weak. He broke the kiss as his hands traveled behind her thighs, lifting her off the ground and wrapping her legs around his waist in one swift movement. She gasped at the sudden movement and her hands grasped tightly at his shoulders. He kissed her again and she let her head fall against the wall as his lips traveled to her jaw and down her neck. When they came to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, he left an open-mouthed kiss, slightly sucking on her sensitive skin. Carrie cried out as the sudden pleasure coursing through her and her hips involuntarily bucked up against his, causing a truly sinful sound to tumble out of Castiel's mouth. He noticed your reaction to his ministrations and repeated his action. Another moan left her lips and he smiled against her skin.

"The sounds you make are like the sweetest music," he mumbled as he continued kissing down her body. He moved to her shoulder and his finger hooked underneath the thin strap of her tank top. He slowly inched it down, his fingers brushing her skin as he went. He kissed every inch of skin that he touched and had Carrie panting and writhing under him. _Jesus...he has barely done anything yet. Slow your roll, Carrie._ She heard Cas laugh against her arm, and remembered, once again, that he could read your thoughts. Suddenly, your cheeks burned red as he came back up to look at you.

"I'm sorry, Carrie. I try not to read your thoughts because it is considered invading your privacy, but I can't seem to help it. I can sense your longing, and you keep saying my name in your head. It's almost like you're...praying to me. You're thoughts are so loud..." Despite her embarrassment, she couldn't help but smile at his adorable expression. There they were, groping and grinding against each other like freaking preteens, and he was worried about invading her privacy. Now, it was her turn to laugh.

"Stop apologizing and kiss me," she said, amazed a her sudden boldness.

"Gladly." His lips were over hers again, his tongue sliding along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to let him in, both of them fighting for dominance. He seemed reluctant to pull away as he remembered a human's annoying need to breathe. "You know, you say my name a lot in that pretty little head of yours," His hands, which were holding her up underneath her thighs, moved to her ass and squeezed roughly causing her to squeak in surprise. He just smirked at her mischievously and continued talking. "but, I highly enjoy it much more when you say it out loud." She smiled as she understood what he was silently asking. She lowered her head to his ear as if she was telling him her deepest secret.

"Castiel..." Her voice was low and husky, a sultry tone as his name left her lips. He made a low sound of approval as her hands ran up his chest, her eyes locking with his as she pushed his trench coat and suit jacket down his shoulders simultaneously. He lowered her to the ground and his arms left her to let them fall to the floor. As soon as the garments were gone, she was back against the wall.

"Say it again," his voice was demanding, nearly an eternity of being a soldier of Heaven causing him to take control. And damn, it was hot...She bit her lip innocently, her eyes never leaving his as his name fell from her lips again. He cupped her face and gave her a chaste kiss before looking back up at her. He shook his head, as if not believing that this moment was actually happening. "You have no idea how many times I have dreamed about you saying my name, moaning it as you writhe underneath me. Begging me to touch you. The things I would do to you...you couldn't even imagine." She let out a puff of air as a wave of lust hit her straight in the face. If that man did not take her right there and right now, she was going to have a damn fit. She heard him growl and she smirked.

"I bet I could..." His eyes snapped up to hers and before she knew it, he had lifted her up, bridal style, and threw her onto the plush bed. Carrie backed herself up until her head hit the pillows and Cas crawled on top of her, his eyes searing a line of electricity up her body as he took in every inch of her. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, which left little to the imagination and his eyes raked over her body with want.

"Is that what you want, Carrie? Do you want me to _take you?_ " God, that low, husky voice could have been her undoing. Her hands grasped his tie tightly as she tried to pull him closer, but he didn't budge. She knew he was waiting for a response, almost as if he was asking for permission.

"Yes. God, yes, Castiel. _Please._ " She couldn't even feel embarrassed about how needy she sounded. She had had enough of the teasing. She was too riled up and she needed him. _Now._

"As you wish," he said with a smirk. He bent down to kiss her again, but this kiss was different. His lips were frenzied, almost needy. She moaned into his mouth at the realization that he needed this as much as she did. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip and she gladly let him in, his talented tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. A groan of satisfaction escaped from the back of his throat as her tongue came into contact with his, tangling together, fighting for dominance. Suddenly, things got more heated, their hands roaming all over each others' bodies. Cas's hand found its way underneath Carrie's tank top and cupped her breast, squeezing slightly. Carrie's head fell back on the pillows and a truly inhuman noise escaped her lips. Her hips involuntarily bucked into him, grazing the ever-growing bulge in his pants. Cas moaned again, and Carrie decided it was the sexiest damn thing she had ever heard. Her hands tugged at his shirt, her brain getting hazy and hindering her from thinking straight. All she could think was, _get these damn clothes off._ But her hands weren't following directions. She heard Cas chuckle against her skin as his lips moved to kiss down her neck. Suddenly, she felt the cold air against her skin and she gasped as she looked down. Both of their clothes were gone, and Cas was still kissing her as if nothing had happened. She pushed on his shoulders lightly to make him look at her.

"Cas, what the hell?" He just smiled that adorable smile of his and looked at her innocently.

"You wanted clothes off, so they're off." All she could do was shake her head and smile back. Her hand snaked to the back of his neck and she played with the little tufts of hair there. Cas hummed contently as he looked at her, his incredibly blue eyes taking in every inch of her face, as if memorizing it. She bit her lip and turned her face, laughing nervously.

"What?" His hand came under her chin, forcing her to look at him. His lips quirked into that half smile that she loved so much as he shook his head.

"You're just so damn beautiful." Her breath hitched at the sincerity of his statement. He started dragging his fingers across her bare skin sending goosebumps across her whole body. Suddenly, she was very aware that she was naked and the urge to cover herself was very strong. As her hands moved to cover her body, Cas's fingers wrapped around her wrist. "Carrie, you don't ever have to hide yourself from me." The look in his eyes made her relax a little. He kissed her again, slow and sweet, and her nerves evaporated with every delicious touch. He ran his hands along her rib cage, along her hip, and back up again. He was slowly driving her crazy, her body writhing beneath him. Embarrassment be damned, all she could think about now were the amazing things that Cas was doing to her body. He had barely touched her yet and she was positively singing. Her breathing became ragged as she dragged her nails along his back, pulling his body as close to hers as she possibly could.

"Cas...please." Her voice was so breathless she even surprised herself. His lips traveled from her neck, down to the middle of her chest. He left soft, open-mouthed kisses there, making Carrie moan in frustration. He smiled against her skin and continued on his path, finally, taking a nipple into his mouth. Her hands snapped up to his head, her fingers tangling into his hair and tugging lightly. The sound that she elicited from him made her hum in approval. She whimpered as he continued his ministrations on her other breast, his teeth slightly grazing her nipple. His gaze flicked up to her face, watching her every move. And damn if that look didn't completely wreck her...Her mouth fell open slightly as she watched him in fascination. He was worshiping every inch of her body at an agonizingly slow pace, as if he wanted to memorize everything about her. He continued down her body, licking and nipping at her soft skin until she was mewling and squirming underneath him. Finally, _finally,_ he settled between her legs. He smiled mischievously at her before he kissed the inside of her left ankle. He left no patch of skin untouched as he continued his sweet torture. Carrie bit her lip so hard, she thought she tasted blood. Her body was trembling underneath his lips. She yelped in surprise as he bit the inside of her thigh, a little purple bruise starting to form. She propped herself up to look at him. He slowly ran his tongue over the bite, a satisfied look on his face at the mark he left there. When he looked up at her, he groaned at the sight before him. Her hair was wild from his fingers running through it. Her eyes were blown wide with lust, her lips swollen from his kisses. Her chest was heaving and there were little pink marks all over her bare front from where his mouth had explored.

"Carrie..." His voice was an octave lower than usual, and his head dropped down to the leg he was holding. He was completely wrecked and it was all because of her. And it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. "You're driving me crazy." he mumbled against her skin. She smirked at him, a sudden boost of confidence coming over her.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she quirked an eyebrow at him, the anticipation of his reaction making her shiver. It was exactly what she wanted. He growled and his hands gripped her hips, practically yanking her down the bed, her legs hanging off. He knelt down on the floor, his eyes never leaving hers, as he slowly, _finally_ , dragged his tongue over her slit. Her arms gave out and she fell back onto the bed. His name fell from her lips over and over as his talented mouth worked her body in all the right places. He swung her leg over his shoulder and the new angle allowed him to shove his tongue inside her, his thumb coming up to rub achingly slow circles over her clit. Carrie's fingers tugged at his hair so hard, she was afraid she was hurting him. But his groan of pleasure told her otherwise. He pulled away, and she made a sound of disappointment at the loss. She propped herself up on her elbows, wondering why the hell he would stop. She moaned out loud at the look on his face. He looked completely debauched, a look that should not be sexy on an angel but, God, she could have her way with him right there.

"You taste so damn good, you know that?" Another moan escaped her lips as she pulled him back onto the bed by his hair. She pulled him down for a kiss and he grunted in surprise. She could taste herself on his tongue and it was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. He dragged her bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away.

"Castiel...enough teasing, _please."_ Apparently, he agreed. Without warning, he slammed into her making both of them moan in pleasure. "Cas.. _.fuck.._." Those were the only words she was able to form as he started to move slowly, letting her adjust to him. Her hands gripped his shoulders tight as his thrusts became faster and faster until the headboard was slamming against the wall. He bent down and sucked a nipple into his mouth and Carrie arched her back into him, her fingers moving to tug on his hair. "Oh, _God_. Ca-Cas, yes. That feels so-" The sensation was all too much. He had actually rendered her speechless. Cas grabbed her leg and placed her ankle on his shoulder, moving at a whole new angle. She screamed his name as he hit her sweet spot and he looked down at her curiously. He tried again, getting the same reaction and he smirked down at her. She bit her lip and held his gaze, despite how hard it was as he hit that spot within her again and again. He growled as he watched her eyes roll into the back of her head, breathless pants all she could manage as she felt the heat coil in her belly. Her legs began to tremble as Cas's thrusts became more erratic. He leaned down to kiss her as his thumb found her sensitive bud, rubbing rough circles. "Cas, I'm gonna..." she trailed off, her nails sinking into his shoulders.

"Come on, Carrie. Come for me..." That was all it took. The spring inside her snapped as her orgasm washed over her. She moaned his name over and over again, her whole body shaking. Cas had stopped for the moment, watching every move she made in awe.

"So beautiful." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss as his thrusts sped up again. It didn't take long before he was crying her name out in ecstasy. He held himself up on his forearms so he didn't crush her as they tried to catch their breath. After a while, he rolled over to lay beside her, pulling her to lay with him. She draped her arm across his chest and rested her head in the crook of his arm.

"Wow..." Carrie sat up to look at him and laughed at the total blissed out look on his face. He hummed in agreement and returned her gaze. Her fingers traced random patterns across his chest as she looked around the room, her head becoming clearer after everything that had just happened. "So, you never told me where we were," she said, a curious look on her face. She hasn't noticed before, but the hotel room he had zapped them to was extremely nice. He laughed at her as he mindlessly played with her hair.

"Paris," he said, as if it was the most nonchalant thing to ever happen. She looked at him with wide eyes and her jaw dropped.

 _"Paris?"_ He chuckled at her child-like excitement as she practically jumped out of bed, temporarily forgetting that she was naked, to look out the window. Sure enough, the Eiffel Tower was sparkling beautifully on the night horizon. She laughed in amazement, and then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and was greeted with a kiss. When they pulled away, the look on his face nearly took her breath away. There was so much adoration there, and she couldn't believe it was real. He cupped her cheek with his hand and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know it was kind of rash. But all I knew was that I wanted you far away from the Winchesters. I'm sorry my jealousy clouded my judgment." She laughed and shook her head.

"Cas, if this happens every time you get jealous, then you can get jealous any time you want." He smiled at her and leaned in for another kiss. She could never get tired of kissing Cas. It felt like home. They pulled away for much needed air and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Carrie...I hope you know how much I love you." She couldn't help the smile that threatened to split her face in half. Her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck as she kissed his lips for the hundredth time.

"I love you too, Castiel. I always have." They smiled and held each other close. Finally, Carrie had her angel.


End file.
